User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/Animated Buddyfight Tutorials, Tournaments and Prizes
'What is Buddyfight Unified Universe?' : Put simply, it's a collective series of events, tutorials, tips, prizes and more aimed at Unifying Buddyfight players in our Universe through Animation. Click on the link below to see our first Promo to show the style of Animation we will use. : https://youtu.be/Hn0p32DBSpc What do you mean by "Unifying Buddyfight players"? : : Clarity on rules, game flow, and mechanics. That, in short, is what we mean by "Unifying Buddyfight players". We have seen incredible creativity at our local tournaments '''as well as the ideas and deck builds here on the Buddyfight Wiki'. However, wherever we looked, we found that '''there seemed to be a lack of "consenses" on some of the rules, game flow and overall mechanics of the game. ' : We also found that Bushiroad '''themselves '''had not published material on all of the phases and how they worked, so there just wasn't a way to have a "consensus" of rules to play by that were "official". While their advanced rules covered some things like the Buddy Call, the Attack Phase, and Play Timings, Different Abilities and more, there were also areas that were not covered. The Start Phase and Final Phase game flows '''were completely left out, and '''some of the writing was incorrect which led to disagreements during play. : Part of my Graduate work has been heavy in research and so I decided to reach out to Bushiroad. Fortunately, they have some great people working there '''and I have been '''able to establish a great rapport with one of them. I have been in contact with them for''' over a year now', and back' in October I posted a simple listing of Play TImings in the phases'. However, I found out through other questions, that it was '''not enough to simply list the Timings'. : Because Bushiroad has been so cooperative, I have''' "official" ruilngs''' on both Automatic Play TImings and Regular Play Timings, game flow, mechanics '''as well as '''many other rules that greatly affect how to build decks and unlock even more of everyone's creativity. A quick example would be how''' Priority works in Automatic Play Timings as opposed to Normal Play Timings'. They're completely different. Or '''how to put a Normal Play Timing into an Automatic Play Timing' and when each of the Abilities activate and resolve. : One of the most exciting areas has been the back and forth on the different types of abilities. In general, it seems like Continuous Abilities '''are the ones that are '''not taken advantage of like they can be.There's just''' so much more to explore as a player.' 'Why Animate the Tutorials? : My first '''Graduate Degree was from UCLA in the Theater/Film/Television Department as an Actor. However, soon after I graduated, I developed an undiagnosed illness at the time that made me move away. I had successful surgery this past March to correct some of the problems, and I could use regular Playmats and probably will for some things, but the 3 years of training in Voice that I received should serve well in doing Voice Over work for the Animations. And while printable diagrams are awesome for teaching, I have also found''' it helps people "see" the inner workings of the mechanics of the games'. By '''using animation I can flip cards around, zoom in, and have diagrams that I can thoroughly explain during the tutorial that people will then be able to download as a file '''and understand more fully. At least, I sure hope so, '''or those 3 years were a waste';) And yes, the animation is not meant to be great. I have decided to sacrifice quality of the graphics '''so I can spend enough time on making the Tutorials as Clear as possible. But I will probably not be able to resist an ongoing fan fic with characters usually not on the show. '''Tournaments and Prizes? : Yep. Like some of you probably already do, We''' downloaded the official Bushiroad Tournament Software''' so that we can hold Tournaments online every month '''and give away prizes'. We realize '''some people on the Wiki don't have local shops '''and '''EVERYONE' deserves to get''' prizes'. We want it to be '''as easy to participate as possible' so we will''' allow teams to be made during the team tournaments''' and those who want to participate but don't have a team will be randomly assigned team members. There will be''' Prizes to choose from''' so that if you use Ancient World, you're not stuck with a Hero World Prize. And we like to give good stuff, not the cards you get in every pack. And, I now realize, thanks to Kota, that I need to bit more specific. Winners of the Tournaments will not be the only ones to receive prizes. You participate, you get support. I will also be going into more detail later about other competitions in the Tournaments '''than simply being the '''last ones standing. I'll just say this for now: Creativity will be rewarded regardless of record, so think of "Winning" or placing in the top tier as 1 Category among others that will receive Higher Level Prizes. 'What Tutorials are Coming First?' : Part of that will be up to you. Though I believe that the game flow of all phases need to come out fast and both types of Play Timings are needed '''(because, hey, '''without play timings, all we could do is''' draw, charge and draw until we ran out of cards'), I will '''take your comments into consideration'. I mean, if you've read this long of a blog, you deserve some credit and input! Along '''with the '''Tutorials, I will also be posting other blogs with simple tactics and strategies apart and/or along with the videos. Here are just some types of Tutorials that will be coming, but feel free to ask for anything: *'How Play Timings Work': Order Priority '''(When it can change, how you can change it), '''setting an Ability on Stand-by during a Play Timing, Using a Play Timing to place one or more other Abilities into a Que and how they process, etc... *'Overviews of all 4 Phases' *'Differences' between Activated, Automatic and Continuous Abilities 'and how to use them to your advantage *'Tactics and Strategies '''for specific '''Phases, Worlds, Builds, etc... Category:Blog posts